No te alejes de mí
by Anniih
Summary: Arthur está ahí rogándole que no se vaya, que se quede a su lado, que pueda abrazarla un poco más. *UKxUSA!Fem*


**D**isclaimer: Hetalia pertenece a Hidekaz. Yo, solamente lo uso para...un entretenimiento en vez de estar estudiando...

**A**dvertencia: Universo Alterno. ¿Saquen pañuelos?

**P**areja: InglaterraxEstadosUnidos!Fem/ArthurxEmily.

.

* * *

><p><strong>No te alejes de mí<strong>

―Emily…por favor…

Arthur está ahí rogándole que no se vaya, que se quede a su lado, que pueda abrazarla un poco más. La presión en el pecho es demasiado que no logra entenderla. Emily le pidió que lo hiciera. Pero Arthur no quiere entender. Quiere que se quede sin importar cómo. Para eso están saliendo juntos. Por eso son novios. Por eso se aman. Se aman…entonces…que no se aleje.

―Arthur, ya basta. Déjame ir.

Flaquea la expresión frente al británico. No desea enfadarse, no es necesario. Tampoco desea apartarse, pero las cosas son así. El futuro es así. Engañador. Y no quiere volver a explicarle por qué lo hace.

―No, no te voy a dejar. Tú te quedas conmigo. ―es obstinado.

La norteamericana lo sabe perfectamente, por el cual será difícil que entre en razón, que quizás le tomará muchos minutos. Minutos que se van perdiendo. No puede perder más tiempo, tiene que irse. Debe actuar ya.

A lo lejos, se oye a la gente gritar. Esto causa desconfianza en Arthur. Ahora sí que por ningún motivo soltará a su hiperactiva novia.

―Entiéndelo Arthur. Si tú no quieres acompañarme es tu problema. Yo iré. ―la chica está decidida. Si Kirkland la detiene con esposas, irá igual.

― ¿Acaso quieres morir? ―Arthur la mira seriamente.

―Estás exagerando.

―No estoy exagerando ―frunce el ceño, molesto. No es exageración, solo ve la realidad del asunto. Es peligroso―. Me…me preocupo por ti. Sé cómo eres…sé que empezarás a gritar que todo lo puedes, y no es así. Por favor…no vayas. Te puede suceder algo malo.

Emily vota un suspiro de agotamiento. Alza la vista a los verdes del mayor bastante concentrado. Enseguida la estadounidense coge las manos del inglés.

―Arthur…agradezco tu preocupación ―surca los labios dulcemente―… Te prometo que no me pasará nada.

―No…no vayas…

No quiere. No quiere quedarse solo viendo todo. Estará mucho peor, muerto de nervios.

Jones tiene que tranquilizarlo y darle confianza de alguna manera.

―Escucha, cuando todo esto termine, iremos a comer helado, ¿sí? ―sigue con la sonrisa cautivando a Arthur, quien cierra y abre los parpados como un modo de aceptación. Aunque diera mil y un sermones, la joven americana irá de todas maneras.

―Prométeme que no te va a pasar nada.

―Lo prometo. ―acierta sintiendo un gran alivio de que el británico aceptara que ella debe irse. Y antes de esto, acerca el rostro al del chico, dejándose llevar por lo centímetros que se van acortando cada vez más. Sus labios no pueden esperar sentir los de él. Una despedida.

― ¡Oigan, los tortolitos! ¡¿Van a subir o no a la montaña rusa? ―desde las máquinas de juego, Francis los llama interrumpiéndolos. Arthur maldice en voz baja por arruinar el momento.

― ¡Arthur no va, yo voy! ―grita contestado muy animada para enseguida quitar el malhumor de su novio con un rápido y presionado beso― Te quiero mi cejoncito ―menciona sobre los labios del rubio sonrojado. Luego se aleja dando saltos―. ¡Yo me siento en el primer asiento! ¡Kiku, acompáñame!

―Esto…tampoco voy. ―responde el aludido haciendo compañía al inglés. Pues es muy probable que Kiku tenga mareos y nauseas en ese juego.

― ¡Ve~! ¡Yo te acompaño! ―Feliciano exclama mega feliz sentándose al lado de Emily en los primeros asientos del carro.

Después, Francis también participa en la montaña rusa junto con los demás.

Los únicos que quedan abajo son Arthur y Kiku. Arthur está pensativo.

―Me dijo cejoncito... ¿Cejoncito? ―confundido, se habla solo. A su lado, el moreno lo oye a punto de soltar una risa. Rápidamente el rubio lo fulmina de reojo― No te rías Kiku.

Y la gente, nuevamente comienza a gritar…más Emily, pero de adrenalina.

.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** ¿Quép? Hace tiempo que no escribo nada en doble sentido...me siento...limpia(?). Sé que esto no fue en doble sentido, pero igual lo subí =D Algún día volveré con mis dobles sentidos. Recen(?).

Espero que se hayan divertido y reído... ¿y llorado?

¡Saludos, bye bye!

**¿Review's?**

Para el cejoncito ;D


End file.
